Blade 2: Sweet Surrender
by dragonagegirl
Summary: Mina hunts vampires along with Blade, Whistler and Scud. But she never could imagine she would start to fall for a guy like Scud, but she can't help it. Sure she would always flirt with him, but as she get's to know him even further, she goes into the unknown and when complicated circumstances arise, she becomes more and more confused...
1. Chapter 1

Mina POV

Pain coursed through my body as the vampires attacked me, slowly slicing me with blades. At

least they weren't biting me...least not yet…I had been told that there would only be a few...that it

would be an easy job. Seems like the info wasn't exactly accurate, more like a whole group of

them came at me all at once...I kicked out at one of them kicking them hard in the stomach

sending it backwards.

"Die sons of bitches!" Blade yelled as he sliced through the vampires.

Thank god Blade was nearby. He was my backup just in case things went wrong, and of course it did.

"Scud! Get her back to the truck and get back to the warehouse ASAP" Blade yelled to the young

man who ran up to us.

"Yessir. Come on babe lets get ya out of here" Scud picked me up and carried me back to the

truck quickly

"Fucking hell this hurts" I winced from the pain of my wounds

"No shit. They cut you up pretty bad. Your bleeding like crazy!" he said as he got into the driver

seat and Blade popped into the back of the truck and started to compress my wounds.

"How's she doin?" Scud asked

"Not great. Hold on Mina"

My head was feeling whoosy and the pain from my wounds was excruciating. Black was starting

to cloud my vision as I passed out.

Hours later I opened my eyes to the smell of cigarettes and the buzzing sound of the tv. I looked

around to see Scud smoking a joint and watching powerpuff girls ; the usual. I did not know what

the hell he watched that show for, it was just...a weird obsession. That and always eating Kripsy

Cremes. Geez...with the amount he eats you'd think he'd be fat as hell but no….still looks

well..good.

I watched him working, he trying to make some sort of weapon. His shoulder length auburn hair

hanging down in front of his deep blue eyes. As usual his tongue was sticking out of the left side

of his mouth, something he always did when he was concentrating on something.

'Hey Babe, how ya feeling?" He said, smirking as he continued on with his work

" Bit sore...but uh...better definitely...And don't call me Babe" I said sitting up a bit wincing at the pain.

"Aww cmon Babe don't be like that! You know ya love me" he smirked

"Mmmhmm keep thinking that"

" Don't get up you'll tear somethin. We already gotcha patched up. Don't need to do it again. Though I'd happily strip ya down to help ya out" he smirked at me, causing me to roll my eyes

"Dream on Skid mark" I teased

He rolled his eyes and came walking over to me, sitting down on the chair next to me. "You know

Minny sooner or later you're gonna cave and you're going to be begging me to take you to bed"

he had his usual lopsided smirk on his face. It was cute I had to admit. But I'm not that easy to

get.

"The day I go into bed with you is the day I'll cut my hair" I giggled

"Oh you know you love me Minny"

"What's up with calling me Minny? I don't like that" I pouted

"What? Its cute! Like Minny Mouse!"

I rolled my eyes "Ugh I'm starving have anything that I can eat?"

"Sure I do. Got some Krispy Cremes right here" He brought forward a box full of donuts

"Of course you do" I rolled my eyes and smirks " Well, are you going to give me one or not?"

He smirked cheekily "Nope. Not unless you give me a kiss right here" he pointed to his cheek

"Kiss your cheek hmm? Why aren't you a sly boy" I smirked

"Take it or leave it. While you're thinking about that I'll just eat these delicious, scrumptious donuts" he smirked and bit into one of the donuts. My stomach was rumbling by this point, what a shit disturber.

"Fine fine. One lil kiss then" I smirked and leant over and kissed his cheek and then pulled back

"Happy now? Can I have one?"

" I don't know...I think I might need more than that to be satisfied…"

I sighed, grabbing the front of his shirt and crashing my lips to his. His lips tasted of sugar and

cigarettes. He was shocked to say the least, before he could do anything though I pulled back

though , grabbing the box out of his hands and taking one out.

"Mmm tasty" I smirked at him and took a bite out of my donut


	2. Chapter 2

Scud POV

I walked over to my workbench, tinkering around making some weapons for Blade. Mina was up and about, obviously feeling better than she had been a few weeks ago. She was training, kicking the shit out of the punching bag. If that were a person they'd be pretty messed up. As she kicked the bag I could see the muscles in her legs quiver as Mina's strength made the punching bag sway violently. She stood there, legs bent and hands up in a fighting stance, and her eyes filled with fiery intensity, as if ready for battle.

"Hey Sunshine don't work yourself so hard eh? You're still on the mend ya know"

She took a quick glance at me but then continued on training, not paying attention to my warning. After awhile of kicking and punching at the bag she picked up some knifes, and set up a target. Mina was incredible with any weapon, she was fierce, determined and obviously skilled. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail showing more of her rounded face. Her full lips pink and rosy, and grey eyes that had amber running around her pupils had a fiery energy in them.

She aimed her knife at her target, and in a blink of an eye it was embedded into the center of it.

"Impressive" I smirked at her

"Thanks" she said in her beautiful British accent and embedded another knife in her target

"Jesus woman. I have no fucking clue how you do that"

She smirked back at me "Practice makes perfect. Plus being me helps" MIna said teasingly

"Ooo now who's the cocky one hmm?"

"Still you Skid Mark" she giggled, it was cute

"Ah cmon don't call me Skid Marks! Its almost as worse as B calling me a sissy!" I pouted

"Thats because you are a sissy Scud" she smirked

"Am not!"

All of a sudden a knife came flying in my direction and embedded itself into an apple that was sitting on my desk and then into the wall behind, which cause me to fall out of my seat.

"See? Sissy"

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready…" I frowned at her

"Keep telling yourself that if it make you feel better Skid mark"

" Keep saying that and I'll call you Minny Mouse"

"Skid mark"

"Minny Mouse"

She glared at me and came stomping over, she put her hands on either side of my chair and got in really close.

"Wanna call me that again…?"

"Wanna call me Sissy again?" I mocked her smirking

"Whatcha gonna do about it hmm…?" she smirked at me tauntingly, challenging me to do something. Well, I wasn't going to let her get away with it, even though I knew she could kick my ass.

I smirked deviously at her and crashed my lips to hers. Standing up I pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her passionately, my hands grabbing at her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my tongue grazed her plump lips. She smirked, denying me entry into her mouth. My hands travelled down, squeezing her firm butt, causing her to gasp, allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. She tasted of sugary sweets, no doubt stolen some of my donuts from my stash. My lips travelled down her neck, suckling her sweet spot, eliciting a moan from her. She giggled and pushed my chest, smirking up at me.

"Not tonight. Gotta earn that first" she smirked at me and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear before walking away " Goodnight...Josh"

Oh I definitely would have good dreams tonight…


	3. Chapter 3

Mina POV

Blade was supposed to be coming back to the warehouse tonight after he had been looking all over for Whistler. He had phoned me telling me how he knew what he was supposed to do but was going to have a hard time doing it. Whistler was a vampire now, he was no longer human and therefore he was going to put Whistler out of his misery. Though Blade was getting tired, it had been 2 years since Whistler had been kidnapped and we were yet to locate him. He was going to be staying over the next couple days at the warehouse but then he'd be heading off to Romania to check out a lead.

"Think B'll do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Whistler"

I shrugged "I think Blade will do what he believes to be best. He's smart, he can handle himself"

"Ya..guess thats true. So pretty girl how bout you sit your pretty ass over here? We can have some fun before B comes" he smirked, taking a drag from his cigarette

I smirked "Told you already. Gotta earn that Skid Mark"

"Ah cmon! What can I do to earn ya hmm?"

"Well...first, how bout you buy me dinner, then we'll talk of other things…" I giggled

"Oh? And where would you like me to take ya Sunshine?"

"Surprise me"

"Alright. But don't complain to me if you don't like where I take ya" he chuckled

"As long as it's not some stripper joint or a weed warehouse I think I'll be fine" I smirked

"Ah damn! Thought you would like that!" he said sarcastically and laugh "Bought you a cute little outfit and everything. Thought you'd look great in one of those nurse outfits" he smirked, winking at me

I rolled my eyes "You're such a perv Scud"

"But ya love me"

"Maybe...maybe not" I smirked

"Ah cmon Babe don't be like that"

I looked over at the camera, Blade was here.

"Well too late now to do anything. Guess we'll have some time these next couple days to...get to know each other better" I smirked and walked away to greet Blade.

Next Day

"I've gotten a lead to where he might be. Just gotta check the source before heading over to Romania. Don't want to make an unnecessary trip"

"Sounds like a good plan. Is there anything you need us to do?" I asked

"No. Nothing at the moment. But Scud, I need to fix up my guns, got jammed on the last encounter"

"You got it B" Scud said as he took the gun from Blade and headed back to his work station

"As I said. I will be staying here for the next couple but then I will be gone for awhile. If you need to contact me for anything you know how Mina"

"Of course"

"So Babe, wanna take me up on that offer of taking ya out to eat?" he smirked

I shook my head "No, have something I need to do but maybe tomorrow afternoon, if you're a good boy" I giggled, grabbed my bag and headed outside.

Scud POV

Where the hell was she going anyway? She always seemed to leave at the same time every day and wouldn't tell me where she was going. Today was going to be different, today I was going to figure it out. Mina was such a mystery to me, she hardly talked about her life from before she worked with Blade.

Ahead I saw her walking across the street, hurrying before the light turned. She seemed to be in quite the hurry to get to wherever she was going. My mind started to wander. What if she was like...a stripper or some shit like that to make some money...Nah she wouldn't do that. I knew her well enough that she respected herself too much to do that. Though I'd pay to see that if it were true. I smirked, thinking about Mina in a little bikini or nurse outfit. She'd look smokin hot. My pants were getting a bit tight thinking about it and I groaned, adjusting my pants a bit. Thank god for baggy pants.

I kept following her, trying to make sure she didn't see entered a door to a building, gently closing the door behind her. I waited a few minutes before entering, and found myself in a theatre, rows of empty seats and a stage. Seeing this made me so confused. Why the fuck did she come here for?

All of a sudden lights turned on and I could hear music start. I recognized the song immediately, as Mina seemed to listen to it a lot back at the warehouse "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. Then I saw Mina at the middle of the stage. She had changed out of her regular clothes into a pair of short black shorts that fit snugly on her ass and a loose black tank top.

As the words started in the song she started moving to it….

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Her body moved to the music, moving with graceful steps as she moved across the floor….

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Damn...never even thought of her being a dancer...now that I see this...it's hard to believe that someone with such strength could be able to do something like this….something with such grace and gentle demeanor…As the music started to speed up...so did she...

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

Her feet moved so quickly it was almost hard to keep track of. If I even tried to do something like that I'd be tripping over my own two feet.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

The intensity of the music changed again, slowing down dramatically. Her dance almost seemed to tell a story, her story….

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

As the music slowed and came to a stop I couldn't stop thinking of how amazing it was. Her graceful movements conveyed all her emotions that she seemed to keep hidden inside of her...Just incredible….

As she stopped dancing I whistled and clapped for her.

"Whoot! Holy Shit Mina that was amazing!"

She looked towards me and seem surprised, stumbling backwards and falling down on her butt. I chuckled and ran over to the stage, climbing on and going over to her, putting out a hand to help her out. She took it and I pulled her up.

"What are you doing here?" she seemed to be incredibly embarrassed, her cheeks reddening by the minute.

"Well...I was wondering what you did everyday. You seemed to be going somewhere every day the same time of day. I was curious"

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole time"

"I uh...see...then you...you saw me dance...it's...it's not that good.."

"You kidding? Fuck that was amazing!"

"You...you think so…?" she said tentively

"Fuck ya. Babe, I never knew you were so good! Usually you're just beating the shit out of stuff so it was unexpected" I chuckled

She smiled shyly, it was unlike her to be this way. Usually she was this confident woman who didn't doubt herself. Seeing this...it was just...different...not a bad different though. Meant that I knew her a lil better. She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You are sweet, thanks. Now why don't we walk over to the coffee shop and you can buy me a coffee?" she giggled and smiled slyly

"Hell ya, after that performance? I should buy you 20"


	4. Chapter 4

Scud POV

" So, tell me, how long have you been doing this for hmm?"

She sipped at her coffee "Since I was about 6. My dad used to always take me every Saturday while my mom worked"

"Sounds like a nice dad" I smiled lightly

"Ya...I remember there was this candy store in the same plaza my dance studio was in...every third Saturday my dad would take me there and I would be able to pick out a few treats. Afterwards he would take me to the park and we would eat them while sitting on this big tree branch…" She smiled sadly

"What happened to them…your parents?" I asked curiously

"Well...when I was around 16 my mother got cancer..they took her somewhere to treat her but I wasn't allowed to go...three months later I got a phone call from Dad saying that...that she had died…"

"I'm...I'm so sorry...what about...what about your dad?"

Her eyes looked off into the distance as if she was reliving the memories. Her grey eyes looked like she was in a lot of pain…

"I'm...I'm sorry...I… I can't talk about it…" she frowned and finished off her coffee

"Look Mina, didn't mean to bring up bad memories and all. Come on let's get the hell outta here huh?" I smiled trying to cheer her up

She nodded and stood up smiling weakly.

Mina POV

Back at the warehouse I could see Scud working on one of the cars, he wore bandana , holding back some of his shaggy hair. I smiled lightly. He had become more than I had originally thought he'd be.

"Hey Minny why don't you stop staring and get your little cute ass over here?" he smirked, fire in his blue eyes

I rolled my eyes "I'm curious what was your first vamp encounter?"

He chuckled "Well...that was uh...interesting...Not a experience I would repeat that's for sure"

"Tell me"

'Well, I was uh...bringing these two girls back to my truck to uh well...you know...next thing you know they are tearing up my stomach. That's when Blade came. Saved my worthless ass and I've worked for him ever since"

"Holy shit...that's ...that's terrible…" I frowned

"IT was painful as hell when I got em, but I'm fine now. Got the scars to remind me not to get too close to vamps though…" he said as he lifted his shirt, showing the scars all over his chest

My eyes widened, that would have been painful to endure...My hand went out to touch his scars, tracing them lightly. I have had my fair share of vampire experiences...every single one not pleasant. I could feel him shudder under my touch, and I could see him smirking at me. He had a nice body under the baggy clothes he wore. Even with the scars you could see he was quite fit.

"Liking what you see?" Scud said with a smirk

"Very much so" I giggled lightly

"Well maybe I should give you a better look…" he smirked and pulled off his shirt

I moved closer smirking at him lightly "Well you're definitely not fat, despite the fact you eat so many donuts that I can't even keep count" I giggled

He rolled his eyes "I can't help it! They are so good. You certainly seem to like the taste of them off of me" he smirked

A light blush went to her cheeks and she smirked "Well it certainly is a nice taste" I flirted

"Maybe you should take another taste hmm?"

I giggled "Cheeky boy. Why not buy me dinner first and maybe I will"

"Well then tonight I'm taking you somewhere then. I'll surprise you" he smirked

"I am quite intrigued now. Can't wait…" I smirked and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before walking off

Scud POV

The day seemed to go by fast and I was a bit nervous for my date with Mina. I took a drag off of my cig and paced back and forth. I had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tshirt, it was kinda tighter than I was used to, but I wanted to look at least decent for her.

It was still light outside which was good, I didn't want my surprise ruined by having to eat in the dark…

Behind me I heard someone clear their voice and I turned around. There before me stood Mina, her lips coated in a pink gloss, and she wore a nice blue summery dress that went down to her knee. It looked great on her...beautiful…

"Holy shit. Didn't know I was to be accompanied by a princess" I smirked trying to be charming

She giggled "I didn't know I was going to be accompanied by such a dashing young man. I think you should dress like this more often. Shows that body of yours off better" Mina smirked "So where are you taking me hmm?"

I chuckled "It's a surprise. Don't want to ruin the fun of it do ya?"

"Aww cmon just a little hint?" she pouted

"Nope not even a little"

She sighed dramatically "Fine fine...but it better not be some stripper joint or something"

I laughed "I would never do that to ya Minny. That'd be cruel"

She rolled her eyes as I led her to my truck.

Mina POV

We rode in Scud's truck, allowing him to take me to his surprise venue. I wasn't sure where he'd take me, he wasn't the most rich guy in the world so maybe burgers something. I'm not complaining at all, I love burgers, and i'm not the type of girl who is afraid of eating in front of the guy they are going out with. If a guy didn't like the way I ate they could just go screw themselves. Though Scud seemed different, he didn't seem to care about others flaws, he just...accepted them and they didn't phase him in the slightest. But...if he knew about my dad...I don't think he'd ever want to be near me…

"We're here. Close your eyes, I'll lead ya there k?"

"Ok…" I giggled

"Ok just uh...wait here and...close your eyes" he said as he went to the back of the truck and then went off into the distance. I did as I was told, closing my eyes. Now I was very intrigued as to what was going on and where we were. Where was I?

10 minutes later Scud came back and slowly guided me out of the car.

"I hope you like this...otherwise I'm screwed" Scud chuckled

I giggled "I'm sure I'll love it. As long as it's none of the things I listed before"

"Damn...I thought you would like all that shit...damn…" he teased

"If I could see you right now i'd punch you in the arm"

He chuckled "After you see what I have in store, I think you'll be wanting to do something waaayyy different from that"

I mentally rolled my eyes. He was such a tease, I loved that about him. Scud was incredibly amusing to be with, always making me laugh and was a shameless flirt. Not that I minded the flirting part though...I smirked to myself.

"What are you smirking about?" he said, I knew he was smirking, wondering what I was thinking about.

"Oh just...things.." I giggled

"Oh? What kinds of things…?"

" It's top secret stuff. Not even the CIA knows" I teased

"Oooo now I'm interested…"

"I'm a ninja you know"

"Bullshit"

"It's true"

"Mmmhmm? I may be gullible but I ain't stupid"

"That can be argued…" I giggled

He scoffed "I am hurt that you'd think that! I'm going to cry..." Sniffling pretending to cry

"Aww...I'm sorry I hurt your manly feelings...Want me to kiss it better?" I smirked

"Yes please"

I opened my eyes a bit and leant forward, getting close to him and going close to his lips but didn't go in all the way, pulling back and stepping back, giggling.

" Now who's the tease?" he pouted

"I told you maybe after you've given me dinner"

"Alright alright...close your eyes"

Finally we reached where we supposed to. Scud stopped me.

"You can open your eyes"

I opened my eyes and immediately my eyes widened. We were in a little grove, flowers of all kinds surrounding us. It was beautiful…In the middle of the tiny grove lay a blanket and on it a picnic basket sat right on it. I smiled at Scud who started towards the blanket, sitting down.

"It's...it's beautiful here…"

He smirked "I thought you'd like it..Cmon sit your pretty little ass down"

I giggled and sat down next to him. He reached into the basket and pulled out a container filled with chocolate covered strawberries, opening it up and offering one.

"Feed me" I smirked slyly

He grinned, obviously liking the idea. I opened my mouth as he put it near. I took a bite into it, immediately my palette tasted the sweetness of the chocolate and strawberry combined. I slightly moaned in the pleasure of the taste.

"You like it?"

"I love it" I smiled "I've always loved chocolate covered strawberries. They have always been my favourite treat"

"Well we have plenty more where that came from" he chuckled as he took out another container with some finger sandwiches.

"You made all this food?" My eyes widened

"Well...I must admit I did have a bit of help from a friend…" he scratched his head

I giggled and leant forward, kissing his cheek "Well the thought that you set all of this up for me is amazing. Thank you Scud"

He blushed lightly and smiled, taking on of the sandwiches and putting it in his mouth.

"You know...Scud isn't actually my name. It's Josh"

"Well then...Josh...Thank you so much for everything

As the night finally started to arrive we packed up all of the stuff and headed back to the truck. It had been a wonderful night with Scud or should I say Josh. I couldn't believe that a guy like him could be so...romantic...It gave me a different perspective of him….I liked it...alot.

When we finally pulled up to the warehouse I smiled at him and leant over and kissed his lips. His hand cupped the back of my neck, pulling me closer as his tongue gently licked at my lips, begging for entrance. Usually I would have teased him, not allowing him easy access, but after that night...I allowed him...and his tongue slipped past my lips, exploring the depths of my mouth, grazing mine. His tongue wrestled with mine, causing me to moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Our lips moved together, melding perfectly. He was an amazing kisser...I had to admit that...My head was spinning with emotions...I pulled back and smirked, resting my forehead against his.

"That was amazing…" I smiled lightly

"Which part?" he smirked

"All of it…." I pressed my lips against his again "Thank you for the great night" I got out of the truck and headed back into the warehouse to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina POV

_I ran through the halls of the vampires hideout, my lungs felt like they were caving in as I continued to try to find my way out of there. Ahead I could see someone and they beckoned me to follow them. I couldn't even stop what happened next, it was if I couldn't even control my movements. I was helpless...As I followed them I could see the blood stains on the walls from all of their victims and every once in a while bodies...lifeless...bloodless bodies….I continued to run and as I did...I felt something grab onto my ankle. My eyes immediately went down to the hand and there I saw him….Scud…_

_Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and his clothes were soaked in his blood. I went down to him touching his face as tears dripped down my face. No...not him...I couldn't lose him too!_

_His blue eyes were barely open and he smiled weakly. "Mina…." he said and coughed_

_All of a sudden he started to turn into ash…his whole body disintegrating under my touch... I started to scream...but nothing came out...Instead of air going into my lungs...it was losing air…And I felt myself slipping into darkness..._

_That is when I awoke from my terrible nightmare…_

I woke up with a start, my body was trembling and sweat coated my body. I felt a hand gently brush the hair back from my face and hold onto me tightly. Without even meaning to, I noticed that I was clinging on to whoever it was.

I looked up into the familiar blue eyes of Josh...He looked down at me concerned.

"J..Josh? What...what are you doing here…?" I asked

"I heard you screaming in your sleep so...thought I should come to see you" he smiled lightly

Tears were still dripping down my face as I remembered the dream and I couldn't even help it...He smiled lightly and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

" I uh...sorry.." I blushed and let go of him

He chuckled "What's wrong huh? C'mon don't tell me you don't like it" he smirked at me

I giggled "Maybe…" Thats when my stomach started growling "Ok I need to get up and eat cuz I am starving so…"

Scud rolled his eyes and sighed, taking his arms off and standing up "I will get you eventually you know" he smirked cheekily

"Dream on Skid mark" I smirked back, getting up and walking out the door towards the kitchen

I could hear him chuckling behind me and I couldn't help but smile. But thinking back to my dream...I...I couldn't get it off my mind…

Scud POV

I followed Mina to the kitchen and sat down. She was getting everything set to make something, she was a pretty good cook. As she bent down to reach something from the bottom cupboard, I couldn't help but admire certain...features...Her nightgown hugged her hips perfectly, showing off her beautiful curves and cute little butt. I smirked and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Mina turned around and smirked, standing up straight with her hands on her hips.

"Just liking the view"

"Cheeky bastard" she giggled, a light blush going to her cheeks

Mina was unlike any girl I had ever hung around with. She was strong, beautiful and smart. She was totally out of my league but…I couldn't help but be drawn to her…

Later on we decided to take a bit of a break from B's dank old warehouse and go out that night. It started off great, got some food, saw some fireworks in the park but that's when everything went downhill…That's when my life went upside down…

We walked down the road, taking our usual back way to the warehouse, when suddenly we noticed a few people following us. At first I had thought they were just going the same way, but every turn we made, and whatever speed we went, they matched. I put a hand at the small of Mina's back, pushing her forward a bit, putting distance between them and her. They started to gain speed and one of them caught up to us, grabbing my shoulder. I immediately swung at him, getting him in the face which ended up hurting like a bitch. These weren't humans…they were vamps.

"Mina! Run!" I yelled but she didn't listen, she immediately attacked them, but being caught unaware and not armed, quickly knocked her out cold and soon after…myself as well…

A while later I awoke in chains, my head was pounding. I looked to my side to see Mina, still unconscious and in chains as well. I struggled against my bondage, causing my chains to make loud clanking noises. I looked forward as the door to the room opened, the two vamps from before coming in and unlocking our chains and bringing us out into another room. We were definitely not still in the alley we were in before we had passed out…

We were brought into a room that looked almost like a throne room...On the chair sat another vampire...Seemingly the leader.

"Kneel cur" the vamp behind me kicked me to my knees and I grunted in pain.

"I am Damaskinos. Leader of the vampires"

"Damaskinos…" My eyes widened, Blade had told me about him, but I never thought I'd actually run into him.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are still alive. Usually, you wouldn't be. But I've made an exception because I believe you can be useful to me"

"I'm not helping you filthy bloodsuckers!" I hissed and my comment was met by being slapped across the face by one of our captors, blood coming from my mouth.

I looked at Mina who was still unconscious...which was strange...why wasn't she awake yet…

"What have you done to her? Why isn't she awake?" I said frantically

"You shall speak to his majesty when spoken to cur!" the vamp started to lift his hand to sack me again but was stopped by the leader.

" A question which I can easily answer" he smirked "You see. We know you work for the daywalker Blade. I need information about him to eradicate this problem, namely him. I believe from observing you, you would be able to help" Damaskinos said with a smirk

"Why would I want to help you?" I glared at him

"Because. You see that little scar there with the recent stitches on your little girlfriends shoulder? We implanted her with a little...lets call it a bomb. And I am the one with the switch. At any time, I can set it off, and poison will spread throughout her body like a wildfire, immediately stopping her heart and killing her. So you can either help us. Or she dies"

My eyes widened as I took in all of that information. What was I going to do now? I couldn't let Mina die! She was too important to me…

"Fine. I'll do it. But hurt her and you get nothing"

"A reasonable request. I shall inform all of my people to not harm either of you. But if I catch wind of your betrayal...your precious girl will die...And some things can't be taken back. Do not worry about Mina finding out...She will not remember the attack. She will just think she fell asleep while you were in the park"

I felt defeated...I had to work for these assholes or they would kill Mina… I had no choice…

"I need to mark you, to let them know you are my familiar. But we need to put it in a place no one will see…" Damaskinos smirked and signalled his men

One of them grabbed my hair, pulling my head back while another held my lip,pulling it down. Another had a burning hot brand in his hand and thats when I started struggling. One minute I was struggling, and the searing burning hit my face and I screamed out in pain...All I remember next was everything going into darkness….


	6. Chapter 6

Scud POV

Where was I? Was I dead? No...If I was dead my head wouldn't be hurting like it does now...Son of a bitch...I was sitting on a park bench in the park where me and Mina had been. I look down to see Mina laying asleep on my lap, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

I sighed in relief...Was everything that had happened just a dream? Had that really happened? My answer was given as I could feel the throbbing pain on my lip from where those fucking blood suckers had marked me...How the hell was I supposed to keep this from B? Maybe he already knew…

I gently brushed the brown locks of hair from Mina's face, brushing my fingers against her silky skin. If she found out what I was doing she would kill me...But I didn't care...All I cared about was keeping her safe...even if it meant that she would hate me forever…My heart hurt thinking about it...about her hating me...It would kill me to have her hate me, when I cared so much for her. It was a sacrifice, a sacrifice I was willing to make.

Mina's eyes gently fluttered open and she smiled lightly, her eyes not fully open from being so tired. "Why hello there"

"Hey beautiful, sleep well?" I smirked

"Geez its morning already! Why didn't you wake me?"

" Didn't have the heart to. You looked pretty tired and I didn't want to move ya. Plus heh...I kinda fell asleep as well.." I hated lying to her, but I had to…

She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek "You're sweet. But next time wake me"

I smirked and stood up, stretching. These were going to be horrible next few months…

-

We got back to the warehouse and I went to my workshop, sighing slightly as I worked on some new weapons I was developing for B.

How would Mina react when she found out that I was working for those bastards? She would hate me forever...she'd not want anything to do with me. My heart broke just thinking about it...but I had to do it no matter the cost. Above all I cared that Mina be safe, it was my own fault I got us into this situation. I shouldn't have been so god damned stupid as to take that route...Now Mina was a ticking time bomb that could go off any second and I wouldn't be able to stop it...I would find a way to somehow stop it though...Maybe I could somehow make an invention that would render the bomb useless...The thing is...if I tried...I could accidently set it off..And I can't do that either...Maybe I should tell her what happened...Make some sort of plan to get rid of the bomb…?

I couldn't tell her...That would add even more unneeded stress on her and that might set off the bomb in itself. Maybe I should talk to B...he'd know what to do...plus he wouldn't put Mina in anything that would put her in danger. It'd be the safest thing for her I think...Then together we could figure out some way to defeat those vamps and save Mina at the same time. Mina wouldn't be able to know though…

I felt arms wrap around my waist and heard her soft giggle. I smiled to myself before peeking over my shoulder to see Mina. I smirked at her and chuckled, leaning down and kissing her. Her hands tangled in my hair, bringing me closer to her, so I lifted her up onto my work table and continued to kiss her. She pulled back, leaning her forehead against mine and smiled, touching my face gently.

"Josh? I...I need to tell you something...promise not to...judge me or laugh?" Mina said, biting her bottom lip

I smirked "Depends on what you say but...ya sure. I promise not to laugh...much…" I chuckled

"I...well…"

"Cmon Mina, I promise I won't laugh"

She sighed and looked into my eyes "I...I love you"

I smiled, feeling a jump in my stomach. She loved me? I couldn't even believe this was actually happening "I love you too Mina…" I leaned down and kissed her again.

If only she knew what I was going to do...She wouldn't love me...She would hate me...and rightfully so….

She pulled back and must have seen my face and she frowned "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled weakly "It's nothing. Don't worry about the Scudster. I'm fine"

If only that were true...


End file.
